Masquerade of the heart REVISED
by K.K.L
Summary: ---REVISED--- A short little story about Kitty getting seperated from her date at a Masquerade ball that Duncan is hosting, meeting a mystery man and falling in love KIETRO please R
1. The ball

Masquerade of the heart  
  
Masquerade ball  
This Friday at Duncan's place  
All invited (even freshmen)  
Unmasking at 12:00  
Be there by 6:00 sharp  
  
Kitty read the flyer over for the tenth time. She couldn't get over the fact that even freshmen were invited. And she loved the idea of being so mysterious! She turned to Jean, the excitement gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Jean this is going to be like, so fun!" she squealed almost jumping up and down with joy. She had a feeling the older girl had somehow convinced Duncan into having one. Seeing as how Duncan was too stupid to have such a great idea. And Duncan would never have invited freshman unless Jean had done some serious convincing. Jean beamed at Kitty.  
  
"Calm down Pryde, it's only a dance," said the voice of the newest member at the institute from behind her. She turned to face the silver haired boy who was leaning against the row of lockers, an angry glare implanted on her face.  
  
"Like, shut up Pietro I wasn't even talking to you," she snapped turning to Jean again. ~~Stupid Pietro~~  
  
"Relax pretty Kitty, we wouldn't like want you to get a pimple or anything," Pietro said in a mock Valley girl style, grinning at her. She grimaced at the stupid little nickname. Lance had given it to her a long time ago when she was still 'in love' with him.  
  
"Like Pietro get lost!" she yelled turning to him fuming with anger. Her eyes were filled with fire, as if challenging him to stay.  
  
"All right kitten I'm gone," he said and then zipped away before she could say another word. Kitty narrowed her eyes but then her normal cheerful expression returned after several moments. ~~Like relax Kitty, don't get all heated up over that playboy jerk, he's like, not worth it~~  
  
"Like, Jean we should go put our costumes together. We've only got five days!" Kitty chirped pulling Jean away to the institute.  
  
****  
  
"Like, ok Jean what do you think of this one?" Kitty asked stepping out of the bathroom. Jean gaped at the beautiful freshman.  
  
She was wearing a dazzling powder pink dress that beautifully hugged her figure, showing off all the curves and shapes of her perfect body. She had a pair of long powder pink gloves to match, that extended up to her elbows, and her shoes were a matching pink strappy pair of high heels. Her hair was still in its usual pony tail but that would be changed the night of the dance. All in all she was gorgeous.  
  
Pietro stared at her from the end of the hall where he had been spying on the two girls.  
  
"Oh Kitty, you look gorgeous!" Jean gasped standing up and hugging the younger girl. Pietro agreed entirely with Jean. Kitty blushed slightly and twirled around, modeling the pink gown. Pietro's heart was thumping in his chest and he frowned. ~~What's wrong with me?~~  
  
"Ok like, I still have to show you the mask," she said taking the mask out from the bathroom and holding it up to her face. It was a brilliant pink with three feathers extending from each side and decorated with sapphire and ruby red jewels. Beneath all the dazzling decorations it was a plain pale black.  
  
"Oh Kitty! Your costume is so perfect! I wish mine were as beautiful," Jean said wistfully. Kitty removed the mask revealing a beautiful grin. Pietro's heart thumped even more loudly. ~~JEEZ!!~~  
  
"Like, thanks Jean," she said hugging the older girl. Pietro was awe- struck by the beautiful younger girl, who until now was nothing more than a nuisance.  
  
"Like I'm going to go show Logan and the professor now," Kitty announced walking away down the hall and giving the older girl a small wave.  
  
Pietro ducked around the corner and stood there, intending on *accidentally* bumping into Kitty.  
  
Kitty turned the corner and collided into something soft yet firm. She was about to fall backward when two strong arms encircled her waist and gently pulled her upright. She stared up into the piercing blue eyes of the silver-haired boy as if she were in a trance. He was so handsome and irresistible! ~~Like what am I thinking!?~~ He released her and she stepped backward, her cheeks burning scarlet.  
  
"Oh, like I'm sorry Pietro," she murmured averting her gaze to her now seemingly interesting shoes. As his gaze slid over her approvingly, her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.  
  
"You look so.gorgeous," he muttered still staring at the beautiful brunette girl. Her head snapped up.  
  
"In a. . . . .good way," he added and Kitty felt her heart beating so fast it would burst through her chest  
  
"Um. . . .thank you," she replied looking into his face once again. He was grinning widely. For some reason her stomach gave a small leap.  
  
"Uh I have to go see Logan," she said and then descended down the hall again. Pietro stared after her. She was so beautiful. Almost like an angel. An angel, he thought, she's my kitten angel. Wait, when did she become mine? Am I . . . falling in love with Kitty? (AN: Kinda soon I know, but oh well^.^)  
  
****  
  
Kitty knocked softly on the professor's door, hoping than Ororo, the professor, and Logan were all in there so she wouldn't have to make multiple trips. The heels were killing her feet!  
  
"Come in," called the familiar soft voice of the older woman. Kitty entered and shut the door quietly behind her. Logan, Xavier and Ororo were all gathered in the center of the room and Kitty silently thanked god that they were all there.  
  
"Oh Kitty!" gasped Ororo as Kitty stepped forward into the light, "you look spectacular!" Kitty blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"I quite agree Mrs. Munroe," the professor said smiling at the youngest member. Logan's eyes were wide with shock and Kitty smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked smiling sweetly and spinning around, once again modeling the dress.  
  
"Yeah," he grunted smiling for once, his brow still knitted in an angry gesture. ~~Well ya like can't win them all~~  
  
"Well, like I gotta go," Kitty said waving slightly and leaving the room.  
  
****  
  
Kitty walked silently down the hall, smiling happily. She hoped she wouldn't run into anyone on the way so her identity wouldn't be revealed. She couldn't imagine what she would do if anyone knew who she was at the ball! Suddenly she heard the silent 'poof' of Kurt porting into the hall. She froze in place, cursing herself silently for forgetting Kurt's power.  
  
"Woh! Keety?" Kurt asked the surprise obvious in his tone. She turned around slowly a cheesy grin spreading across her lips. ~~CRAP!!~~  
  
"Like, hi Kurt," she said innocently. ~~Stupid Kurt~~  
  
"Keety you look beautiful!" Kurt gasped eyeing her intently. She blushed as his gaze slid over her and she smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Kurt. Do you like it? It's for the masquerade dance," Kitty said holding the mask to her face. His grin widened and suddenly his expression was nervous.  
  
"Oh yeah, about that, uh who are you going with?" he asked innocently. Kitty knew where he was going with this. She wanted to go with a certain someone but she wasn't quite sure who yet, but she knew it wasn't Kurt. Well, if she didn't find somebody soon she'd be dateless.  
  
"No one, you?" she asked smiling all-knowingly.  
  
"Me neizer.zo do you want to vis me?" Kurt asked smiling hopefully. Well no use trying to figure it out! She only had five days! Kitty nodded.  
  
"I was waiting for you to ask me," she lied, but she dismissed it soon after and figured why not? She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I gotta go now, C'ya later," She said practically skipping away down the hall. Kurt's face twisted into a goofy grin and he ported away.  
  
****  
  
Lance leaned against the backboard of his bed. His head-ache was increasing massively and Pietro wasn't even home yet. Maybe since they joined the X- men he would be at least a LITTLE calmer.  
  
"Slim chance," he snorted, shutting his eyes tightly in an attempt to diminish the pain. This sucked. He hated his new training sessions. They were working him too hard. He should have warned the rest of them about it. Poor Toad was in the infirmary and Freddy had passed out. Pietro was the only one not suffering from the little 'sessions' with Logan. Danm bastard.  
  
He heard the creak of the big doors down stairs and he groaned. Correction, Pietro WAS home. Lance's door swung open and Pietro came zipping in.  
  
"LANCELANCELANCE!!!" Pietro yelled hopping up and down on the bed, increasing Lance's headache two folds.  
  
"What? What? WHAT!?" Lance shouted angrily at the young sophomore who was bouncing crazily on the bed. He stopped in mid-hop and landed softly on the bed. Lance eyed the boy closely.  
  
"Lance I need to talk to you! Pwetty pwease?" Pietro pleaded making big puppy-dog eyes at him and jutting his bottom lip outward. Lance couldn't resist.  
  
"Ok, it wasn't like I was gonna refuse," Lance accepted angrily. ~~Can he be any more ANNOYING!?~~  
  
"All right! See I like this girl-" Lance snorted and Pietro gave him a dirty look, "and I wanna-well NEED to know if she likes me back cause see I reallyreallyREALLY like her!" Lance looked at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"What girl DOESN'T like the great Pietro Maximoff?" he asked skeptically. He took a big gulp of the water on the dresser. Pietro grinned.  
  
"Kitty Pryde," Pietro said simply. Lance choked and spit out the water ALL over Pietro. Pietro looked at Lance angrily, his two front bangs mopped down over his face.  
  
"WHAT was that for?!" he demanded wiping away some of the water from his eyes and trying unsuccessfully to align his bangs properly.  
  
"YOU LIKE KITTY!?" Lance shouted disbelievingly. Pietro glared at him.  
  
"SSHHHH!!!" Pietro hissed, "Keep it down!!! You want the whole institute to know!?" Lance began laughing hysterically and holding his sides. A low growling sound erupted from Pietro's throat. ~~Idiot~~  
  
"What's so funny?" Pietro snapped. Lance looked at him, tears of laughter forming in his eyes.  
  
"Y-you a-and KITTY!!" Lance laughed, bursting into enormous peels of laughter. Pietro glared at Lance. ~~He's really pissing me off~~  
  
"Ow-it-hurts!!!!!" he gasped between fits of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, yeah rub it in why don'tcha," Pietro pouted folding his arms across his chest. Lance wiped a tear from his eye and tried desperately to calm down.  
  
"Ok, then ask her to the dance," he suggested logically.  
  
"I think I'll do just that."  
  
:: :: :: :: ::  
  
*REVISED*  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	2. Poor Petey

****REVISED****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kitty opened her locker and shoved her books inside her backpack. She glanced in the small locker mirror at her reflection. She looked very. . . . perky. That was all she could say about it. Just perky, not beautiful, not drop-dead gorgeous, just perky. She hated the way she looked for some reason (AN: I don't that, I think she is actually very pretty) She shut her locker and slung it over her shoulders with a sigh. Wednesday after school. Two more days! She thought on a happier note. Suddenly she was aware of a presence beside her and she looked up at the platinum haired boy.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked glaring at the older sophomore, who never even acknowledged her existence unless he needed something. Pietro held his hands up in mock defense.  
  
"Can't a guy walk next to a fellow student?" he asked innocently, a cute grin spreading across his perfect lips. She eyed him skeptically. ~~What is he up to?~~  
  
"No," she answered sarcastically, a little too sweetly for her liking. ~~Why am I being so nice?~~ He chuckled and then smiled even more cutely at her if possible. ~~Why does he have to be so danm cute!?~~ She thought smiling slightly to herself.  
  
"So, kitty cat, who are you going to the dance with?" he asked absently. She raised an eyebrow in question and then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"That is none of your business, and DON'T call me Kitty cat!" she said crossly, scowling to herself. Why couldn't she tell him? Was it she wanted him to ask her? Suddenly he veered in front of her, making her stop dead in her tracks. His eyes were sparkling slightly and all she wanted to do for some reason was hug him. He was so cute!  
  
"Why not? It's such a cute nick name and you're so cute when you're mad," he said grinning. Her eyes widened and she gripped the straps of her backpack tighter. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she could feel her cheeks getting hotter.  
  
His face was inches from her own and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. His lips were so close to hers and she could feel her heart wanting to burst through her chest. Suddenly someone passing by bumped into her and closed the gap between their lips. The sensation she felt as their lips connect was unbelievable! Somehow his hands found their way to her hips and her arms slowly made their way to his shoulders dangling loosely around his neck. Gently he released her form the kiss, their faces still close. His eyes were boring into hers. Slowly she removed her arms from around his neck and his hands moved away from her hips, lingering for a few seconds, before leaving entirely.  
  
"Pietro, who are you going with?" she asked, trying to subtly hint at the question burning in her throat. ~~I'm not going with anyone, but I can't tell her that!!~~ Pietro stepped back and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Tiffany," he lied smiling cutely at her. Her expression fell. She wanted badly to ask him why he had asked her in the first place but instead she just gave a small 'hmph' and turned, walking in the other direction. ~~What a jerk!! Making me think he actually wanted to go with me, and kissing me! What a PLAYBOY, why did I fall for it? Jeez~~  
  
He wanted to run after her and tell her that it was a lie and he wanted to go with HER, but something held him back. ~~Damn ego~~  
  
****  
  
Pietro sat on his bed; visions of Kitty in her gown, smiling her warm gorgeous smile at him were swarming his head.  
  
"She's so beautiful, and cute and-hey, when did I start having feelings for such a-a . . . GEEK?!?!" He rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes. Why all of a sudden did he have these feelings? He'd never felt this way about anyone and now some stupid Valley girl was just invading his head!! She was very pretty but most people would call her ordinary or plain, but that wasn't what he saw. What he saw was a beautiful, fragile girl who was very delicate and insecure, with a great personality and the kind of gentle touch he needed.  
  
He grunted and rolled over to his other side. But the night of the ball he knew everyone's mind would change and if he told her then, she would think that was why! He had to tell her now, he just had to!!! He yawned loudly.  
  
I'm tired.  
  
I'll tell her tomorrow.  
  
****  
  
Pietro opened his locker and stared sleepily at his book. He could barely keep his eyes open, let alone read the thing. He needed to ask Kitty to the dance or he'd never sleep again! After removing the book he shut his locker again and walked down the hall to Kitty's locker. ~~It's now or never~ When he turned the corner his heart leapt and then settled sickeningly back in his stomach. Kitty giggled flirtatiously with the fuzzy blue guy. His heart sank. ~~Great~~  
  
"So like Kurt, you gotta show me your costume!" Kitty said smiling at Kurt. Pietro felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seeing her be so sweet to him made him feel like he wanted to puke.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and then smiled.  
  
"Can't you vait till the dance? I mean ve are going togeazer, so you vill see it eventually!" he teased poking her in the shoulder. She giggled and walked away down the hall with him. Pietro felt miserable. ~~Great just because I fell asleep ONCE she's going with HIM!~~ He had lost his chance.  
  
Only one thing to do know!  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
****REVISED****  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	3. Mystery Man

****REVISED****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kitty looked herself over in the mirror once again. She couldn't believe how incredibly gorgeous she looked! Not to brag or anything, but she had never looked this beautiful in her life.  
  
Her shoulder length brunette hair was now put up in a neat bun at the top of her head with two curls spiraling downward on either side of her face. She had applied some light pink eye shadow to match her dress and some lip- gloss to accentuate her cherry red lips. She had also put on some mascara to bring out the color of her sapphire eyes. It had worked wonderfully! The end results had been magnificent!  
  
There was suddenly and incessant knocking and Kitty swung the bathroom door open, a dangerous scowl implanted on her face. Rouge grinned at her. Wow! She looked extremely different and Kitty wouldn't have been able to tell it was her if she hadn't removed her mask. Her short auburn hair had been curled outward instead of inward and she was actually wearing a dress that wasn't a dark color. Instead it was a very light powder blue with spaghetti straps. She was wearing a white over shirt so as no to touch anybody with her bare skin and a pair of white gloves to match. She wasn't wearing her usual Goth make up either, instead she wore light blue eye shadow to match her dress, just as Kitty had done and her lips were a beautiful brick red. Kitty grinned and giggled a little.  
  
"Wow Rogue you look really great!" Kitty said smiling even wider when Rogue blushed. It was very hard to make rogue blush and Kitty felt that she had accomplished something that night.  
  
"Whateva, let's just get goin' the boys are waitin'," Rogue said trying to sound as if she were annoyed but still letting a little hint of amusement and excitement in her voice. They both proceeded to the staircase, where they would make their grand entrance. Kitty giggled at the fact that this was so Cinderella like. Rogue had accepted Evan's offer, only because she had no one else to go with, but Kitty knew she would have gone with Remy if he had even been going. This was gonna be great!  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurt stood at the bottom of the staircase tapping his foot impatiently. Why girls took so long to get ready he would never know. He was getting nervous because of all the angry glances Lance kept giving him and he hoped the girls would be ready soon. He knew Lance wanted to go with Kitty and that he hated the fact that Kurt had asked her first. Kurt shifted his feet nervously until suddenly the sound of high heels clacking against the tiled floor rang throughout the room. All the guys excitedly directed their attention to the staircase. Kitty made her way down the stairs first, followed by Rogue, Jean and then finally Lance's date Katrina. Kurt's stomach leapt as his gaze slid over the young brunette. She looked amazing! No, more than amazing, beyond amazing! There was just no word for it!  
  
Evan's jaw dropped as he saw Rogue slowly descending down the stairs. She looked great! Even if she was glaring in the other direction. Evan smiled goofily as she walked up to him. He held out his arm for her to take. At first she eyed it suspiciously but soon she reluctantly hooked her am in his. Hey, why not have fun?  
  
Kitty walked up to Kurt smiling widely. He looked very handsome. He had on a dark blue tuxedo and he still had his holo-watch on, of course. She took his hand in her own and then looked around the crowd of people. Scott was wearing a black tuxedo and was talking to his date, Jean, who was wearing a slender black dress that criss-crossed in the back, and Lance was flirting with his skanky date Katrina. Kitty couldn't quite figure it out, but someone was missing. Suddenly it dawned on her. Where was Pietro? She scanned the room one more time, but still no sign of the handsome speed demon. She turned to Kurt.  
  
"Hey Kurt, like where is Pietro?" she asked smiling up at him, hoping that the worry didn't sound in her voice. He turned to her, an equally sweet grin playing on his artificial lips.  
  
"He left early. Somezing about 'keeping his identity a secret'," he answered. She just smiled up at him and then pulled him outside, the others following suite. They all wanted to get to that ball.  
  
****  
  
Kurt and Kitty entered the huge house first. It looked spectacular! Masked people all dancing around on the dance floor swaying in tune to the ball room music. The lights were dimmed just in case anyone hadn't concealed there identity well enough. Kitty immediately dragged Kurt onto the dance floor and pulled him into a slow methodic dance. Kitty and Kurt swayed to the music, spinning and twirling to the soft song.  
  
After about thirty minutes Kitty was getting sleepy from the boring music. She much preferred fast dancing, but still being at the dance with all the older high-schoolers was awesome! She and Kurt made their way through the crowd to get something to drink but suddenly Kitty's shoe fell off and she slowly slipped back on and turned back ahead. She stopped. Where was he? He had been there a minute ago. She scanned the crowd for any sign of his black hair but the lights were so dim she could barely make out the people in front of her. She began to quicken her pace as the panic rose inside of her. She wound her way through the crowd quickly her heart beating faster and faster. She was begging to get a little claustrophobic. Suddenly she felt herself collide with something soft yet firm. Slowly she lifted her gaze to look at the person she had collided into.  
  
"Like I'm sorry," she said quietly. She could feel him smile at her through his mask. He looked down at her and a sudden sense of familiarity flooded through her.  
  
"Its allright," he said softly, "Kitty." Kitty looked up, startled at the sound of her own name. She was suddenly filled with despair.  
  
"Oh man, am I that easy to spot?" she asked disappointedly. He chuckled.  
  
"No, of course not. Hey, would you like to dance?" he asked. She was taken aback by his sudden forwardness but nodded. He quickly swept her into the dance. He was definitely a better dancer than Kurt and he was so gentle.  
  
They had been dancing for at least five minutes and the whole time he had been staring down at her affectionately.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked him suddenly, filled with curiosity. He had to know her since he had known her name.  
  
"Aw aw, it's a secret but yes you do know me," he answered. She was suddenly deep in thought. ~~Who is this guy? His voice sounds familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. Hmmm~~ Kitty's thoughts were suddenly disrupted.  
  
"Did you lose your date?" he asked her, "I saw you come in with him." She looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, he kind ditched me. Well I mean I lost him in the crowd and all. Oh well. I ran into you, so I guess it turned out ok," she said, smiling at him through her mask. She felt a little embarrassed for being so honest.  
  
"Are you saying you enjoy my company?" he asked. She nodded a blush slowly creeping into her cheeks and she was silently glad she was wearing a mask and then the song slowed if it were at all possible. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. He radiated a kind of warmth and she enjoyed being with him, even though he was a mystery to her. She was determined to find out who he was, even if she had to dance with him until midnight.  
  
"So what do you look like?" she asked casually, hoping to catch him off guard and get some answers. He laughed.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I know what your trying to do. I promise I'll tell you before we unmask, but only if you promise to kiss me afterwards," he said and she could feel him grinning widely beneath his mask. She was stunned by his comment but only nodded her head numbly.  
  
So he had a crush on her. That was a clue. That knocked off plenty of names on the list and left only a few. It wasn't Lance or Kurt, she had seen their costumes. He was being too nice to be Lance and he was also wearing a top a hat and couldn't be Kurt. Kitty was puzzled. No one else had a crush on her as far as she knew. So she had a secret admirer, how weird, but cute.  
  
"Kitty, you look absolutely beautiful, you know that," he said fondly. She smiled at him from under her mask. ~~He's such a sweetheart!~~  
  
"Thank you," she said shyly, blushing slightly although he wouldn't know, "So like, when're you planning on telling me your name?" He laughed again.  
  
"One second before we unmask," he answered giving a little laugh as he said this.  
  
"What!? That isn't fair," she protested, pursing her bottom lip, even though he couldn't see. He laughed again.  
  
"Life isn't fair, especially for people like us," he said pulling her closer so their faces were mere inches apart. ~~What did he mean by that? He couldn't be a mutant could he?!~~  
  
"Why don't we go get something to drink?" he offered, twirling her outward and pulling her back in.  
  
"Sure," she said and he took her hand, leading her through the crowd.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
****REVISED****  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	4. Balcony talk

Chapter 4  
  
They arrived at the refreshments table and the man handed her and mystery man a drink. They decided to retire to the balcony. They were happy to see that no one was there.  
  
"Mind if I take off my mask?" Kitty asked, "It's totally hot and you already know who I am." She sounded a bit irritated at the last part of the statement. He simply nodded and she removed the mask, shaking out her long brown hair and breathing in gratefully. After removing her mask she sipped greedily at the punch. Dancing exhausted her! She sat down on one of the nearby chairs and gratefully gave her feet a rest. He sat down beside her.  
  
"So uh. . . .what should I call you?" she asked, suddenly aware she couldn't properly address him.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "What do you want to call me?" She thought for a while, her finger placed on her chin, looking rather cute, he noticed.  
  
"Well I've been referring to you as mystery man," she said, more to herself than to him. He smiled from under his mask.  
  
"That's fine," he replied. She nodded.  
  
"Mystery man it is then," she said and stretched her arms. He watched her closely. She was very beautiful.  
  
"Man, what time is it?" she asked, "is it time to unmask yet?" He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," he answered, "Ready to go inside again?" She groaned.  
  
"Yeah I guess," she said reluctantly, "time to put the mask back on." She placed it over her face and stood up. He stood and held out his arm for her to take. She smiled and linked arms with him, letting herself be led into the ballroom. There they danced for an hour or so until Duncan stood on the podium, followed by Jean.  
  
"Listen up people!" Jean said into the microphone "Five minutes until unmasking, everyone on the dance floor!" The dance floor soon crowded with masked people.  
  
Four minutes passed in an incredibly slow amount of time. Suddenly Jean's voice once again boomed into the loud speaker.  
  
"All right everybody count down from fifteen and unmask at zero!"  
  
*15!*  
  
Kitty looked up at him.  
  
*14!*  
  
Her eyes were twinkling through the holes in her mask.  
  
*13!*  
  
He looked down at her as well.  
  
*12!*  
  
"It's time to tell me who you are, mystery boy."  
  
*11!*  
  
"Nope I still have five seconds to go."  
  
*10!*  
  
"Ok fine, stall all you want but in the end you still gotta tell me who you are."  
  
*9!*  
  
"As long as you keep your end of the bargain."  
  
*8!*  
  
"Oh I will, as long as you're not someone totally creepy like Todd."  
  
*7!*  
  
"I can assure you I'm not Todd."  
  
*6!*  
  
"Well that's a relief. Are you anyone creepy?"  
  
*5!*  
  
"That depends on your idea of creepy."  
  
*4*  
  
"Whatever, you don't sound creepy."  
  
*3!*  
  
He laughed.  
  
*2!*  
  
"Ok go ahead."  
  
*1!*  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
****REVISED****  
  
~K.K.L 


	5. The End

****REVISED****  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kitty's heart beat rapidly as she awaited his answer.  
  
"Pietro," Kitty's jaw dropped. Such a simple statement changed every emotion she had at that particular moment. She blinked.  
  
*0!!!! UNMASK!!!!*  
  
Pietro slowly removed his mask. Kitty followed his lead, shaking her head slowly. She couldn't believe it! Pietro was the sweet, charming mystery man?! Kitty's heart was pounding even more fiercely than it had before.  
  
"So, may I have my kiss now?" he asked casually, leaning forward so their faces were mere inches apart. Pietro wanted to kiss her!? Kitty blinked again. What was she supposed to do? Pietro decided for her and slowly his soft lips closed over hers and she was in a blissful state. He was so gentle, so tender. Not at all like the Pietro she knew. But the fact was, she didn't know Pietro. Not very well at least. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end but soon inevitably Pietro pulled away. Kitty stared up at the handsome silver haired sophomore.  
  
"I take it you enjoyed that too," he said nonchalantly, running a hand through his hair. Kitty felt her cheeks burning crimson. She had felt fireworks erupt when their lips had met, she had felt everything she was supposed to feel and he was being so careless abut the kiss. Suddenly a thought dawned on Kitty. He had asked her if she would kiss him! Did that mean he liked her? She couldn't be sure.  
  
"Pietro-" Kitty broke off. How could she trust someone like him? Some one who went through a different bimbo every week, not even bothering to remember their name? Was she just another girl on Pietro's infamous list of bimbos? Kitty looked away, trying desperately to avoid his gaze that was penetrating through her skin right to her heart. She could feel her body trembling no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Why did she feel this way? What was wrong with her!?  
  
"Kitty," he whispered, drawing her closer to him. Her heartbeat increased dramatically as his icy blue eyes bore into her. There was a loud clatter of high-heels clacking against the linoleum floor and suddenly Rebecca was wrapping her bony arms around Pietro's neck; clinging to him like a life preserver. Kitty could feel the anger rising deep inside of her. But it was mixed with something else. Jealousy? Sadness? Disappointment?  
  
"I thought you were coming with Tiffany," she spat, through clenched teeth. He smiled innocently at her, while trying desperately to pry the bubbling blond from his neck  
  
"I did," he said innocently, "a-and Rebecca." Kitty could feel the anger filling her and suddenly she felt painful tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. How could she be so stupid!?  
  
"Anyone else!?" she spat, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Suddenly a large crowd of at least five girls came clattering over to Pietro, all pushing and shoving to get to Pietro. Idiots, Kitty thought venomously. Kitty crossed her arms over her chest, gave a small 'hmph', and stomped away, her own high heels clacking against the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty felt a single tear slip down her cheek and suddenly the tears were flowing freely. She couldn't believe she had fallen for his stupid Maximoff charm! But it wasn't her fault, she convinced herself. She didn't know it was Pietro. She didn't fall in love with Pietro. She fell in love with the mystery man. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't convince herself it was true. She fell in love with Pietro Maximoff, playboy extraordinaire. She covered her face with her hands and suddenly she collided into something soft and the same sensation from before erupted inside of her her. The thoughts filled her head. Of Pietro as the masked man sweeping her onto the dance floor, then requesting a kiss, talking on the balcony, feeling so happy and actually as if she were in love and then finally the unmasking. Kitty suddenly snapped back to reality. She looked up into the icy blue eyes of Pietro, blushing as she realized her eyes were stained with streaks of mascara and were puffy and red. She glared at him, and stepped backwards.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, wiping at her eyes. He smiled down at her, putting his finger under her chin and slowly lifting her face up to look him full in the face. She sniffled and shut her eyes. She felt an odd, pleasuring sensation as Pietro's lips brushed her own and fireworks once again erupted.  
  
It was the best feeling in the world.  
  
Fin~ 


End file.
